Bridges to Build
by ArcaneShinigami
Summary: Claire and Sylar are on the run, having lunch in a diner in the middle of nowhere. Cuteness and angst all in a ONESHOT! Sylaire, rated T, R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Heroes, but Sylaire will always be in my heart! *luv***

**

* * *

  
**

Sitting inside a small diner in the middle of nowhere, two people on the run found themselves enjoying a nice, peaceful brunch. Where they were drew no immediate attention towards them, though they would only be there for a short amount of time, as to not draw _too _much attention later on.

The girl looked up to a tv that was sitting high on a shelf in the corner. The only channel playing was the news, which was broadcasting feed on the death of Senator Nathan Petrelli. Her eyes were attentive to the story, watching as the broadcaster spoke on the details of his death.

A quiet sigh made her turn back to her comrade. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, huffing impatiently, "What?"

He shrugged, folding his arms across his broad chest, "Nothing, just trying to get your attention off the tube."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the tv, "Just leave me alone."

"Hmph, grumpy much, _Claire-bear_." He smirked, taking a bite of his eggs.

She didn't bother to look at him, "Don't shove that in my face, don't call me that. How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Why, because it's reserved for Mr. Bennett and Mr. Bennett only?" He prodded at her already angry attitude.

She turned her attention away from the tv, realizing he wouldn't let her pay attention anyway. Glaring at him, she clenched her fists below the worn table, "Yes, that's for my dad to call me. It's...special. But you wouldn't know anything like that, would you Sylar--"

"It's Gabriel." he interrupted swiftly, pointing a finger at her lazily, "As _I've_ told _you_ before. That's not my life now."

She bit her lip, now feeling a bit of sympathy for the poor psychopath sitting in front of her, "Right...sorry."

"So where are we going next?" he questioned, slowly still picking at his plate.

She rubbed her temples, thinking hard, "I haven't...quite decided. We did just run off this morning, y'know."

"Everyone is shocked to find out that good 'ol Senator Petrelli is dead. Your dad, Peter, and all the other _super heroes _have probably discovered the truth by now. It was smart to run."

She sighed, "Yeah..." pausing, "I...didn't want to leave them...but after I found out that my real dad was really dead and that you were being brainwashed by Matt Parkman to believe you were him...I couldn't just sit there and pretend like everything was fine. They tricked me, dad and grandma...tricked all of us."

He smirked watching her facial expressions change as she thought through the day and it's events, "I'm just surprised that you decided to get me out of there; that was very courteous of you." looking at her with a proud grin.

Her face looked disgusted, "Please, I just wanted to get you away from everyone else. As soon as we find a good place to hide--"

"You know you're part of this now, you can't go back. They'll arrest you for helping a criminal escape." he dead-panned, startling her.

She leaned her head against the back of her seat and looked at the old, dusty cielling, "Yeah...I know..." her eyes closed and she sighed sadly.

A few minutes of silence went by till she felt something hit her in the face. It wasn't hard, but something _did_ hit her.

Her eyes snapped open, she looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, "What was that?"

He sat there, straw in hand as he prepared another wet piece of paper to stuff into the end, looking rather innocent, "Nothin'." Just then, he stuffed it in, looked at her directly, and blew the wet paper wad right into her face.

Her mouth gaped, "What the heck are you doing?!" amazed at his astounding, blunt, and rather random stupidity.

He smiled mysteriously, "Trying to get you to loosen up. It's been...a while since I've had anyone to talk to. Just trying to be your friend, Claire."

She rolled her eyes, "You're acting more like my child."

"You can call me _'baby' _if you want." his eyebrows rose suggestively.

That was it. She couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being. Sure, a psychopathic, murderous piece of crazy, but a ridiculously stupid and playful guy? She never knew him to be like that. It was kind of charming, but she couldn't let him to believe she thought that way.

"I was trying...trying to build bridges with you. Y'know, like a bridge made with sticks, not the Golden-Gate." Her face barely readable, other than showing her annoyance.

He just looked at her serious for a moment, before bursting out into a loud shout of laughter. The kind that she assumed he had pent up in him for a long time.

She didn't get the funny but continued to watch him laugh, his serious face melting to reveal a less gruesome side, a handsome, sort of adorable side of him she never knew existed. His face was red from the laughter, cheeks stained by the tears that escaped from how hard he was into it.

Once he was able to breathe again, he wiped his face and smiled at her, a flicker of danger reappearing in his expressions as their eyes met. "Claire, we're going to be in each others company for a long time. You'll either learn to love me...or we'll spend an eternity being alone together. We have to get by some way, probably on the run till everyone we know dies. Or I get to them first, whatever." he smirked again, his animalistic personality pushing through the happy visage he proved earlier.

She couldn't help but to smirk back, "Right, just before I shove a tube into the back of your head."

He poked the area she was speaking of, "I moved my off button, remember?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I remember now. Too bad I can't move mine."

He leaned on the table, steading his head on his palm, looking her in the face with curiosity mingled in his expression, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for me to teach you_ lots _of different things."

She laughed lightly, taking his insinuative comment. Leaning on the table to where their faces were merely inches apart, she smiled, poking his arm, "Don't expect too much from me, Gabriel. You have a lot of trust to build."

He scooted closer, his breath drenching her face, "Don't worry Claire...I'm good at figuring things out. I'll be here for a while, learning how to build your trust every day."

Her eyes glazed over, her voice in a low whisper, "Good."

He smiled at how easily he was able to gain her attention, "Good." The bridges he wanted to build were being built right under her nose.

He stood, "Well, we'd better leave." then threw down some money on the table, "Ready to go, kid?"

She scooted off the seat and stood beside him, "Ready as ever."

"Hey now," he paused, lifting her chin with his finger, "This'll be fun. Get ready for some serious running."

She batted his hand away, rolling her eyes as she strode towards the exit. He followed close behind, a content smirk played on his lips. Life on the fast lane with Claire Bennett, his eternal frienemy...sounded like a challenge he was ready for.

* * *

**  
**

**Ahh, I don't usually do one-shots but...the idea came to me and I had to write it down. A loveable, cute, playful side of Sylar? Heckyes! So what do you guys think??? Any other ONESHOT requests? Or other kind of Sylaire requests? Tell me in a review!**

**That's my subtle way of saying...REVIEWWW! **


End file.
